User talk:SeaTerror
Archive 1 *burns candy* No è_é Umm...candy for dinner?! Yuk~ :D 05:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Zori I see >_> your candy tricks aren't working on the kids so you're moving on to grown ups now! XD 20:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Zori Chat :( Hey Spedoboo~ So sowwy ;( I couldn't get on the chat later on yesterday :( But hey, the new chapter was sooooo awesome! (Y) 02:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Zori re:Image Nothing links to that emoticon. And who the hell needs that special upload just for one message? And watch your language. 22:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well, that thing was still lacking in categories, licensing, and source. Rules are rules. 23:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) It was over 1 hour at the time. 23:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Blah blah blah. I got the emoticon back up. Happy? Now can someone source, license and categorize it? Otherwise, I delete it again. 23:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sanji http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:Sanji_Full_view.png#Compromise. 05:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) several things I suggested we should do were shut down, other things I agreed with doing were also shut down for reasons like the naruto wiki already does this. I know that we have been on opposite sides several times but we have also been on the same side many times. Anyways change as it started happen recently used to be impossible over half a year ago. Even thinking about changing something big seemed impossible in those days. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) my memory ain't perfect I know that I raised some issues/suggestions and I know that others raised some issues/suggestions and that they were all shot down. I therefore can't say for certain that something came solely from me however I can tell you about what I think still needs to change. which is for starters individual pages for animal species instead of cramping them all together on one page. (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Monet had not been confirmed to be dead, she's alive until stated otherwise. re;LOL (edit whoring XD) Yeah I know that it's probably considered as edit whoring, but I want every chapter to be alike at that part... You can help me out if you want you know ST, cause if you don't this is gonna take a hell of a lot time! I am only just done with the Skypiea arc, pffft XD Text me on my talk page if you want to help me out, I am gonna start with the beggining of the series now and bulid up from there just so you know... See ya! WU out - 12:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Pointless me there and pointless me here, we wantZzzzz and shall get more edits no matter what more experienced and intelligent users says! And on a sidenote I am not the only edit whore around here as far as I am concerned. WU out - 18:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) If it's so pointless as you say why do you even care at all when what we are doing is fully legal and not considered as any sort of vandalism. Edit whoring is fine as long as it has a reason behind your edits. What we are doing is simply making the chapter pages "alike" in the first sentence with putting up "titled" instead of "called" at every chapter, I don't really see any danger in that. WU out - 18:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I am not really butthurt at all just so you know, and most of the chapter pages have "titled" instead of "called", and me including some other guys think that the letter "titled" fits better in such a sentence, you don't have to agree with us (sigh)... I know I am new here and stuff and that you are a veteran and experienced user on this Wika, but that doesn't make you in right to tell us all what to do and not to do, leave that to the admins if you can be so kind. I am not trying to be a bitch here, but I think that I am in my right to edit what I want if I don't add vandalism, incorrect stuff, bad grammar or illegal stuff? WU out - 18:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I can see that you are not approving the length of this conversation/discussion and I do neither. I am just going to say that I respect your opinion, but I still think that "titled" fit more than the latter so I am going to continue editing it until every chapter article has "titled" instead of "called" in it. Let's just stop this discussion now please, see ya! WU out - 19:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:DB Wiki What the- Who the- What...WHY DO THEY THINK IC ARE. THI SIS WHAT 20:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: unsigned It's working for me, what's the issue? For example: Excommunication Hey Ex-PedoBoo. Ahem v.v I'm sorry ST but as you haven't done a job since the rule got in progress, you have been excommunicated from the Reference Pirates :( If you think you can do jobs again feel free to rejoin :) 17:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah so yours too? And you actually should have got the message more than a week ago ( ._.) 21:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Shichibukai template Can you give me an example? Because all the others I looked at almost always had the former members organized by rank/prominence and since the Shichibukai have no ranks in relation to each other, unlike the Marines, it seems odd to me to organize their former members by when they were first shown, rather then by when they stopped being members of the Shichibukai. Plus it seems like a good way for someone to quickly look at all the members and be able to see what order they left in, rather than scroll through the article, which is enormous. Memnarc (talk) 22:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stalks Well I'm watching you while you are seeing me edit. 02:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Pedobear. 00:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) That one, with the face. 00:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Nah, the one with the brown fur. 00:42, March 13, 2013 (UTC)